Redvivor Winners Ranking
16. Marco - Redvivor: Philippines Renrut Marco is pretty much an enigma at this point. He was the first winner, but he was also from arguably the most average RP ever, as well as being the epitome of UTR. He won a few immunity challenges and was against Sue, the epitome of INV, in the end. Really, Marco is just boring and has no discernible personality. Oh, and not to mention Nalyd actually forgot he even played Marco <3 15. Vince - Firedvivor: Reddy vs Fire SpaceWeather Vince is a very strategically competent character who was able to win RvF thanks to that fact. He's a nice addition to the winners' circle, but he's also very plain in my mind, having the disadvantage of winning a season I remember next to none of. (Note to self: Sharing the hosting spot sucks). He also got pretty much curb-stomped in the ultra competitive All-Stars cast, so in the end... While Vince is a good character, he's very forgettable at the same time. 14. Mercy - Redvivor: China 1dra7 Idk *moans* Mercy somehow won China then had an entire alliance rise up against her during All-Stars that has become one of the most recognizable and iconic alliances ever. She is slightly funny but she really couldn't have too much depth to her character, which means she's at the back of the pack thanks to stronger winners that came after her. 13. Linus - Redvivor: Greece Nduke For some ungodly reason, Linus is the most divisive winner Redvivor has ever had. Some people like him while others found him to be incredibly boring and a strategy bot. I liked him a lot initially in Cook Islands, but him winning Greece I feel kind of tainted his underdog story of growing into himself and all. So while I do still like Linus, I don't love him as much as I once did, so he ranks here. 12. Consuela - Redvivor: Cook Islands Hikari This is where the winners start falling even though I love them. Consuela was a hilarious character and a favorite of mine in Cook Islands. But I feel the same way about her as I do with Linus-- her winning is super weird, and when you look at the winners' circle she is definitely out of place. But if almost a pure joke character had to win, I'm glad it was her. "No misser Reddy. No rank here. *squirts Lemon Pledge*" <3 11. Carolyn - Redvivor: Chad 1dra7 Yeah, baby~ I really liked Carolyn, and she really played well off of Shirin and So in the Chad cast. In fact she may rank higher in the future, but for right now I'm putting her here because of how she won. Her strategy was boring but practical. Cathy handed the game to her, and after Shirin was voted off it was hard to see anyone but her winning. Carolyn great, but she dominated the endgame-- which made everything predictable. 10. Rodney - Redvivor: Easter Island FireFlame You bettah relax, bro! Blue Collah Powah! Rodney was a great and unexpected winner. In Easter Island he somehow wound up as the underdog, only being saved thanks to an idol and Roy's mistake of forcing a tie at the final four. If I'm being honest, probably part of the reason I'm ranking Rodney here is because it's hard to separate him from his real-life self. The character of Rodney was a pretty sweet, unexpected underdog, while his actual self is... less than great. Also, I think the winners above him are pretty much Redvivor legends at this point. Relax, brotha... 09. Brenda - Redvivor: Australia COKEMAN11 One of the four good things to come out of Australia. Brenda was a nice UTR presence throughout the season, slipping through the game virtually undetected until the final five/four where her back was against the wall. Thanks to Norwood quitting and Brenda slaying the final immunity challenge, Brenda was able to win and prevent a less-than-great winner from entering the fray. And who could forget her engineered blindside in All-Stars, which would up falling flat ocne Phill got booted in fourth. <3 Overall, Brenda is a great character whose only downfall was being more UTR than those above her. 08. Ivy - Redvivor: Egypt Owenandheatherfan Right out of the gate in Egypt, Ivy was a divisive character both in and out of the RP. On her tribe, she fought for social justice and feuded with her tribe mate, Fedora. After dumping her tribe's rice and surviving the first vote, Ivy's antics would contribute to her tribe's failure, leading her into the merge, stuck in a minority of herself, Fedora, and Elizabeth. Thankfully for Ivy, the other tribe was too divided and Ivy managed to survive. She went on to infamously put an end to Cristina's immunity run and convince SleepingBeauty to take her to the end, where she became the third unanimous Sole Redvivor. I think that speaks to the level of Ivy's glory enough. Her story was great. 07. Marianne - Redvivor: Hawaii Toadgamer80 #SurvivorBlindside? I love Marianne as both a character and a winner. She was a great underdog in Hawaii, failing at challenges but still managing to vote in the majority every single time. Then she came back to All-Stars, where she was well-connected enough to go very far into the game. She had so many great parts to her story, but I really liked the end of the most-- where she loses to the person she voted off early in her original season, by ONE vote. Marianne is a Redvivor legend whose story has been finished ever since All-Stars happened. The people who rank above her I think have the potential to surpass Marianne when/if they get the opportunity to return. 06. Zac - Redvivor: Sweden Mroddy Zac was a fun character who really got into the roleplay aspect of the game, much less the actual game element. While Zac did play the strategic game, his greatest asset was his roleplaying. The landmark of Zac's time in Redvivor was when Eglantine turned him into a rabbit, which he remained as until the end of the season. As a rabbit, Zac was bale to both win challenges and endear himself to the hearts of both other players and the audience. And then he went on to become Redvivor's second unanimous winner. Since then he's gotten some backlash, but I don't care; I still love him just as much. Oh and he's pretty much a lock for a future season. (y) 05. Fauna - Redvivor: Angola Shadowgeoff The true blindside of this ranking, I predict. Fauna is one of my favorite winners ever, it's true. The way she won with Gloria/Maritza's miscommunication and the fact that she was the greatest iteration of a fangirl character ever all tied together to make her amazing. Then she returned for Greece and had a sweet plot with Toph, tying in the "lost season" of Cabrera back into the main canon, so I wouldn't have to. Fauna continued to slide through the game as her quirky self but wound up losing to Linus in the end. Overall, Fauna is possibly one of my favorite characters all-around in any RP series. She's great and I will forever defend that fact. 04. Gia - Redvivor: Panama Sunslicer2 Because Marco sucks, Gia will always hold a special place in my heart, Redvivor-wise. She was my series' first truly great winner in a season full of character. She was an outspoken, hard-drinking OTTN girl not afraid to speak her mind. She made an attempt to use Exile to her advantage, only to play a phony idol, rage, and then realize that she wasn't going home anyway. She then showed up to FTC drunk and won after a dramatic tie vote. She brought the same attitude to All-Stars and was the same queen as ever, dominating a few challenges before being taken out by the final four alliance. Gia is the original queen of Redvivor, and she'll never lose that crown. 03. Chadrick - Redvivor: Redemption Island Thebiggesttdifan If there's one character who has made a dramatic jump in my rankings, it's Chadrick. Looking back, Chadrick was great. He fills the role of an alpha male winner while still be hilarious and great. His Brogram and him recruiting people into alliances through his fitness programs were highlights of the season. He also had a pretty good challenge performance for a Dyna character, and overall was just an enjoyable character whose win was one of the most satisfying in the history of Redvivor. Bonus points for being a reference I actually got, too. I can't wait to see how he fares in a potential legends season. 02. Kris - Redvivor: India Epic Where do I even begin with Kris. She was fighting an uphill battle the entire time in India. Her tribe sucked but she still formed one of the series' best trios ever between herself, Melisandre, and Winona. After losing Winona in the merge vote, Kris was able to integrate herself into the majority and survive two rounds. Then came the final five, where Kris' game came into full display. Kris pulled a Xanatos Gambit, playing her chalice on her close ally Melisandre. If the chalice saved Melisandre, it would put her in the majority. If it doomed her, it would put Kris in the good graces of the Poussey/Taystee power duo and bring her to the final three. The latter happened, and Kris wound up in the final three, where she unanimously curb-stomped Poussey and Taystee thanks to her amazing strategic game. Intentionally or not, Kris used her wits to fight herself out of the minority and to a unanimous win. And that is one of the most badass things to happen in a Redvivor season. 01. Ezekiel - Redvivor: All-Stars E. Ezekiel has, by far, my favorite story of ANY Redvivor winner ever. In Hawaii, he was voted out early due to his conflict with Kat. Returning to All-Stars as a wild card pick, Ezekiel found himself in the majority alliance which quickly brought him to the final four. While this went on, Ezekiel endeared himself to his tribemates, some of whom had a hand in voting him out in Hawaii. At the final four, he was able to convince his former Hawaii castaways to keep him over Phill, bringing him to the Final Tribal Council. After one of the most intense, closest votes ever, Ezekiel overcame the odds, narrowly beating the person who spearheaded his ouster in Hawaii-- Marianne-- by one vote. It's a rags to riches story and I absolutely adore it. Ezekiel is a great character, great winner, and one of the best portrayals of a TD character in roleplays, in my opinion.